


Under the Radar

by reeby10



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Hux and Kylo are taking a long awaited vacation together.





	Under the Radar

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to my Jedifest 2017 giftee! I hope you enjoy this gift :)

The civilian transport was uncomfortable, but Hux would rather put up with that than risk the attention a First Order vessel and accompanying Stormtroopers would bring. This long awaited vacation was meant to be quiet and relaxing, a break from the recent skirmishes with Resistance forces, and that meant staying under the radar as much as possible.

“Stop thinking so much.”

Hux turned to Kylo in the seat next to him, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a playful smirk. “Are my thoughts too loud for you?”

Kylo grumbled at him, obviously playing at being annoyed more than he actually was, so Hux leaned over to press a brief kiss to his cheek. Hux knew for a fact Kylo liked hearing his thoughts, though Hux generally kept a tighter rein on them when they were aboard the Finalizer.

Just then, a voice came over the intercom, letting them know they were starting the descent to the planet. Hux was grateful because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand to be in the too small shuttle. In only a handful of minutes, they landed and began to disembark along with the dozen or so other passengers. They emerged into twilight, the planet’s two suns just setting beyond the horizon.

“It’s beautiful,” Kylo said, looking around at the pale blue meadows that surrounded the landing pad, and the glittering lights of the city beyond.

“And it’s all ours for the next six days,” Hux replied, unable to keep the grin from his face.

After a moment of consideration — with the decision that military propriety be damned, they were on vacation — Hux entwined his fingers with Kylo’s and headed off toward the city with designs on the first eatery that caught his eye. He was looking forward to a real meal in a real restaurant, no rations or overcrowded mess halls.

But more than that, he was looking forward to a peaceful vacation on an out of the way planet. And he was looking forward to spending it with Kylo.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
